FRIENDS 2 LOVERS
by Moon-Dragon 1288
Summary: WHAT IF SERENA WAS WITH DIAMOND AND HE ABUSED HER AND THE RAPED HER. WHAT IS SHE LEFT HIM AND DARIEN CAME A LONG. PLEASE REVIEW
1. more news and an angry sister REDONE

~*~FRIENDS ~*~  
~*~2~*~  
~*~LOVERS~*~  
  
Serena Moon was a 19 year old who was not popular, but she had very good friends that protected her from all types of things that might happen. She had blond hair and always wore it in an unusual hairstyle that looked like spaghetti and meatballs. She recently had broken up with her 5-year relationship with Diamond her ex-boyfriend. All the people that have ever met her have fallen in love with her kindness to all livings and her cheery personality. Serena also had a person that cared about her so much that it hurt him to know that she was with someone else and not her. But the thing is that she didn't know who the person was that the person loved her. The person that cared about never showed that he cared and he was the last person that she ever expected. His name was Darien Shields. Darien Shields was a 22-year-old man that was practicing medicine. He had dark black hair that covered his eyes. He had stormy blue eyes and always wore an olive green jacket.  
One day while walking down the street with a couple of shopping bags she had just got. While walking down she bumped in to someone that was walking down the street. Before she could fall on the ground she felt like someone had grabbed her arm and held her close to their body. "Oh sorry mist..." She didn't finish because when she saw the face of the person that she just bumped in to. It was the only person that she thought that hated he. It was Darien. "What, don't you have any manners meatball head?" Asked the man that was in front of her. He moved to get a good look at the girl that he liked. She was wearing a short skirt and a white shirt that had a V-neck. "Well when it comes to comes to you I don't because you don't deserve it." She said to the man while she was picking up the bags that had fallen to the ground when she bumped into him. When she was done she looked up and started to get away from the man's dark gaze. "Will, you move I have to see my two older brother.'' (Yes I decided to make Sammy and Andrew her older bros.) She said and started to walk away. "Hay why are you in a hurry? I also have to see your brothers, so why don't we go together?" He asked hoping that she would go with him to see his two best friends. "Well, I really don't know, but come on I have to hurry they want to know what happened between me and Diamond." She told him as he offered to carry some of her bags. She gave some of the bags that she was holding to him and started walking to her house. "Um, may I ask who is Diamond?" Ask Darien as he saw the hurt that showed in her face. The truth was that he knew who he was. Because long ago when Darien and Diamond were in school the used to be friends along with Sammy and Andrew, but that all ended when Diamond started to date Serena. Darien, Sammy and Andrew didn't' want Serena and Diamond to go out because all that Diamond wanted was so action. He never card about the girl and sometime Diamond would become violent if he didn't get what he wanted. "Well, I'll tell you before my brothers. Diamond was my last boyfriend before I broke up with him for hitting me because I wouldn't do it with him." She said in a whisper, but he heard every single word that she said. "Who would be that stupid to hit a kind and beautiful woman like you Serena?" He asked and then did something unexpected to her. He hugged her in a tight embrace. "Well he did and now I wanted say thank you for not being so over protective like Sammy and Andrew. I swear they will want blood when I tell them what he did to me." She stated and hugged him back. "Come on let's go before your brothers get worried and start to threaten people for your safety." Darien told her and started walking to her house.  
  
At the Moon household  
  
"Where is she Sammy?" Andrew asked his brother as he walked back and forth. (I made Andrew and Sammy brothers in this story. Serena is the baby ^_^) 


	2. MORE NEWS REDONE

FRIENDS 2 LOVERS Chapter 2 by moon-dragon 1288  
  
~*~ I don't own Sailor moon so please I don't want trouble~*~  
  
~*~ At home~*~  
  
"Where is she Sammy?" Andrew asked as he walked back and forth in front of his brother.  
  
"I don't know Andy, but I hope that she isn't with Diamond. I swear it ..." He wasn't able to because that was when he heard the door open was saw Serena and Darien coming in to the house. Both Sammy and Andrew turned their heads to look at Serena and Darien and going to the kitchen to put away the bags that they were carrying.  
  
"Serena where were you we were getting worried. Oh, thank god Darien came with you. He is the only guy that I trust with you Serena." Sammy told her as he hugged her and then inspected her to make sure that there wasn't a single scratch on her then he let go of her.  
  
"Oh, hay actually I bumped in to Darien as I was coming from the super market. He asked to if he could come with me and I said sure. Then he asked why I was in a hurry at see you gays and I told him about Diamond and me and how you two are way to protective of me since mom and dad died." She told the three of them as she put away the things that she had bought.  
  
"Serena why would you tell someone about our problem?" Asked a very angry Andrew. Serena turned around and looked at her older brother straight in the eye.  
  
"WHAT, what do you mean "our" problem. The last time I checked it this wasn't "our" problem this was MY problem Andrew. So don't ever go and put Sammy and yourself in to my problems. I told Darien because he was the only one who know I have known for 10 years Andrew 10 years!!" Serena yelled at Andrew and Sammy. She then left the kitchen and went outside to the yard to cool off. When she left the room she left three shocked men. Andrew, Sammy and Darien were amazed at what just happened. Darien was the first one so realize what happen, and decided to go after Serena, but not before he said a couple of words to the two shocked brothers.  
  
"Andrew I think that you and Sammy went to far by getting in Serena's problem." Said Darien as he went off to find Serena. After Darien left the room Sammy and Andrew sat down and talked about what just happened.  
  
" Serena was right Andy. You had no right putting us in her problems." Sammy told his brother. Sammy was the second child in the family. He was 20 years old and was studying to become a teacher. He had brown hair and had blue eyes. He almost never lost his temper and was kind to all but if they messed with his family they'd find trouble.  
  
"Your right, but all I want is for her to be safe from Diamond." Andrew said. Andrew was the oldest of all the three kids he was 22 and was studying to also become a doctor like Darien. Andrew had dirty blond hair. He was the one that was usually worried out of his mind about Serena. He never trusted anyone with his sister. That's why he and Diamond's friendship ended.  
  
"Your right out all that we have to do is support her through this, help her and give her advice, but we can't tell her how to run her life. That's her job not ours." Sammy told his brother and stud up and headed to the door to find Serena.  
  
"Alright lets go and find Serena." Andrew told him and got up to find Serena with is brother.  
  
~*~ ok well here is the 2nd part of my story. Hope you like it if not ok ~*~ please review 


	3. the biggest news of all REDONE

FRIENDS 2 LOVER  
Chapter 3  
By moon-dragon 1288 ~*~ Just to say I don't own sailor moon. So please I don't want any trouble~*~  
  
"Your right lets go and find Serena." Andrew told him and got up to find Serena  
  
~*~ The Backyard ~*~  
  
In the backyard Serena Darien were talking about what happened in the house. That is when they noticed that Sammy and Andrew were heading to where they sitting and talking. Serena turned so that her back was facing her brothers.  
  
"Serena sorry about earlier all that we want to do is protect you. We went to far." Andrew told his baby sister and then hugged her. That was when Serena remember what she had to tell her two brothers, and turned around and faced them.  
  
"Thank you, you two but there is something that happened between Diamond and me that I to tell you two about." She told her two brothers with a sad face on, and started to cry.  
  
"What is it sis?" Asked Sammy as he went over and put an arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Well, that night that I went to break up with him. He took the bad news and we had a fight and then he hit me. Then something happened..." She said until it can to that part that really made her cry. At that point the two brothers came and hugged he. That point was when Darien was really getting mad at Diamond.  
  
"Come on you can tell us tell us." Andrew told her.  
  
"Then he pounced on me and...and forced me to have...to have sex with him. Then today when I woke up I through up and its been happening since the second week that we broke up. Today I told you two that I went shopping so that you two wouldn't get suspicious of me going to the doctor. It all started this year. He wasn't like this when we started to go out." She said ashamed to face her brother. All that Darien could do is stare at his little bunny. Amazed at what had happened to her for the past 5 years.  
  
Andrew, Sammy and Darien were all shocked at what Serena just told them. They couldn't believe that Diamond would do something like that to a 19 year old. What they couldn't believe was that they all knew Diamond and thought that he was a friend or a good person that could be trusted. What confused them was why was Serena ashamed to tell the news. She knew that they would understand.  
  
"Serena what did the doctor say?" Asked Sammy then went over to hug his baby sister.  
  
"That I'm going to have a baby in eight months." She told her brothers and Darien the started to cry.  
  
"Oh Serena don't worry. I can't believe that Diamond would do something like this to our baby sister." Sammy said as he hugged her tighter. Sammy was so mad that he could just kill Diamond. He couldn't believe that he could something like this to his little sisiter.S  
  
"Ser you don't have to be ashamed I want you to have the baby and I want you to be the best mother for the child. You know that you can ask us for anything." Andrew told his sister  
  
~*~ Well that is part 3 like it? Well until next to find out what happens in the story hahaha ~*~  
  
please please review 


	4. 2 MEN 1 SERENA REDONE

FRIENDS 2 LOVERS  
  
~*~ LAST TIME~*~  
  
"That I'm going to have a baby in eight months." She told her brothers and Darien the started to cry.  
  
"Oh Serena don't worry. I can't believe that Diamond would do something like this to our baby sister." Sammy said as he hugged her tighter.  
  
"Ser you don't have to be ashamed I want you to have the baby and I want you to be the best mother for the child. You know that you can ask us for anything." Andrew told his sister  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh you guys thank you for being here for me." Serena Said as she hugged her to older brothers. Then she went over to Darien and hugged him too.  
  
"But this means that we are going to be extra protective ok." Sammy told his sister with a smile on his face. Serena looked at her brother and smiled also.  
  
"Ok I think that I like that." She said to her brothers.  
  
"Oh Darien do you think that that you could watch Serena too?" Asked Andrew.  
  
"Well I don't know." Darien said looking at his little bunny who was going to have a baby in eight months. Then he got mad At Diamond for forcing her to do this. She was to young to be a mother, but he knew that she was going to make the best mother.  
  
"Yes, I'll watch her. She's a close friend." Darien said while looking and Serena and smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks Dare we know that you will watch her." Said the brothers in a union. Then they all turned to Serena.  
  
"So what do you guys think I should make for dinner?" asked Serena not wanting to talk about the baby issue even though she was happy that she was going to be a mother. Serena had a feeling that they were going to ask her to make some chili. And she was right.  
  
"Why don't you make us your famous chili and for desert we go and get some ice cream?" Sammy suggested to Serena. Sammy loved chili but he never ate chili that was from can. He had to have his sister's homemade chili.  
  
"All right I'll make that even though I was going to make that any way." She said as she walked to her kitchen and prepared their dinner. As soon as she got in to the kitchen and started to cut the onions that were suppose to be in the chili Sammy and Andrew started to ask her if it was ready. She started laughing and told them that she had just began to cook.  
  
When Serena was done cooking the chili she brought four bowls out. One for Sammy, one for Andrew, one for Darien and one for herself. They all sat at the table and Darien was surprised by how good the chili was.  
  
"Wow! Serena where did you get so good at cooking?" Asked Darien as he stuffed his face.  
  
"I made it up. My two brothers here loved it so much that I have to make it four times a month or more. I swear they inhale it. There is none left for leftovers." Serena said as she looked at her Brothers and saw that they were grinning to no end. That was when Darien looked over and saw that his two best friends were finishing their fourth bowl each, and went up to get more. Darien was on his first bowl still. He wandered how they could be do so fast.  
  
After dinner Serena and Darien decided to go out for ice cream alone since Sammy and Andrew were so stuffed after dinner. Sammy and Andrew had managed to eat al the chili that Serena had made. They left before Sammy and Andrew could give Darien the speech about how to take care of their little sister.  
  
Serena and Darien walked for about ten minutes before they got the ice cream shop. That was about 10 minutes away from the house. As the walked to the Ice Cream Shop they talked about all that they could think of. They entered the shop and they ordered:  
  
"I'll have a scoop of vanilla please." Serena told the vender.  
  
"And I'll have two scoops of chocolate please." Darien told the vender after Serena got her ice cream.  
  
When they got their sweet treats the walked around the park talking and eating what they bought. Unknown to them that someone was following them until it was to late. Serena felt someone grab her by the arm and pull her to them. When she was who it was she dropped the frozen treat and screamed.  
  
"Hay sweetheart sorry I left you. Will you let me back in your heart?" Asked the person that Serena least wanted to see: Diamond. Diamond was 22 and had dropped out of school. HE had white hair and bark black eyes.  
  
"No, Diamond I won't! And will you let go of me?" She yelled at him. Serena struggled to get out of his arms but his was way to strong.  
  
After she yelled she noticed that Darien was behind Diamond. He tapped Diamond on the shoulder. After Diamond turned around Darien punched him in the face. Diamond fell back and let go of Serena.  
  
"Don't touch her again Diamond." Darien told him in a serious voice that meant, "don't mess with me or you will be in trouble". (Hehe I had to put that in there.) Diamond stud up and whipped the blood that was dripping from his broken lip.  
  
"Why? She isn't your girlfriend she is mine." Diamond said to the dark haired man.  
  
"That's were you are wrong. She's not yours." Darien said as he took Serena and put her behind him to protect her.  
  
"Stay out of this Shields!" diamond said and punched Darien in the face. That was when Darien punched Diamond so hard that he broke his nose. Diamond put his hands on is nose to try to stop the blood from coming down his face. Darien went over to where Diamond was kneeling over and picked him up by the shirt and said:  
  
"I'm in this because I love her Diamond. LOVE her with all my heart." Darien told the other man. When Serena heard What Darien she started to cry because she also loved him with all her heart.  
  
"You will pay for this Shields!" Diamond said before he went off running in to the night.  
  
After Diamond was gone Darien turned around and saw that Serena was crying. He thought that he did something wrong.  
  
"Oh Serena what happened what did I do? Did Diamond do something to hurt you?" Asked a worried man.  
  
"Oh Darien" She sobbed, "I love you too." She said to him and hugged him. Then kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Y...you do? I thought that you didn't love me. I have loved you for the longest time, but all the time I thought that you loved someone else." He told her as he hugged her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Well that is the 4th part hope all of u like it. U have to wait until I update again hehe that might be a month or two~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~* Kidding*~~~~~~~~~~~  
^_^ 


	5. oh the new couple

FRIENDS 2 LOVERS  
By Moon -Dragon 1288  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~ I don't own Sailor moon so I really don't want any trouble or want to be sued so please don't get me in trouble I beg you~*~  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
" Stay out of this Shields!" diamond said and punched Darien in the face. That was when Darien punched Diamond so hard that he broke his nose. Diamond put his hands on is nose to try to stop the blood from coming down his face. Darien went over to where Diamond was kneeling over and picked him up by the shirt and said:  
  
" I'm in this because I love her Diamond. LOVE her with all my heart." Darien told the other man. When Serena heard what Darien said she started to cry because she also loved him also.  
  
~*~ With chapter 5~*~ ^_^  
  
" You will pay for this Shields. No matter what you will pay for you have done to me" Said Diamond as he ran away.  
  
After Diamond left Darien turned around and saw that Serena was crying and thought that he had done something wrong.  
  
" Oh Serena what happened? What did I do?" he asked  
  
" Oh Darien." She sobbed, " I love you too" She said and hugged him.  
  
" Y.you do? I thought that you didn't love me. I have loved you for the longest time." He told her while returning the hug.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me sooner Darien?" She asked while stepping back.  
  
" I wanted to tell you, but you started to date Diamond and I started to back away." He told her.  
  
" Well I want you here with me and I love you with all my heart. So please stay with me and my baby." She told him  
  
" I'll be here with you and the baby Serena! Will you be.will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her hoping that she would say yes.  
  
" I would be honored to be your girlfriend Darien." She said and ran in to Darien arms and hugged him.  
  
When the newly formed couple returned home they told Sammy and Andrew what happened at the park. At first the two brothers were ready to kill Diamond for doing that to Serena, but calmed down when they heard Darien protected Serena from Diamond. They got happy when they heard that Darien and Serena were a couple.  
  
" Oh thank god that you two are a couple! " Stated Sammy as he hugged his baby sister and was shacking Darien's hand.  
  
" Yes your right Sammy as always. I'm happy for the both of you cuz Dare you are the only guy that I trust with Serena." Andrew said to the three people that were in front of him.  
  
It was getting late and Darien had to go to bed. Serena offered him to stay with her.  
  
" I don't know Serena are you sure that I can stay here with you? What about your two over protective brother?" Asked Darien to his pregnant girlfriend. (Remember Serena was raped and this isn't Darien's baby it's Diamonds. Oh there's going to be a surprise in later chapters hehe u have to wait ^_^)  
  
" Don't worry if they know what's good for them they will stay out of it. Or they won't get any of my cooking, cleaning or anything that they know that they can't do for a month or even more." She said yelling the last part to make sure that her two brothers heard her. As soon as she said that you could hear two brothers running around the house. When they came back one had a pillow and the other one had a blanket for Darien.  
  
" Here you go Darien," The brothers said in a union.  
  
" See no hassle." She stated then said, " Ok fallow me. I need some shut eye."  
  
" Oh and if I hear you two outside my door NO DINNER FOR A 3 WEEKS. Do you two understand me?" Serena said to her two brothers and went up stairs with Darien Behind. He was amazed how Sammy and Andrew obeyed her when it came to food.  
  
" Yes baby sister!" The two brothers said in a union. Darien was still amazed at what he saw. The started to go up, but stopped to kiss her to beloved brothers on the cheeck and hugged them then went up to her room with Darien. (Nothing perverted so get it out of ur minds)  
  
They entered her room and Darien asked, " Are you sure that you want me in here Serena?"  
  
" Yes" Was what she said as she went to the air conditioner and turned it on. After that she went in to the bathroom and changed in to he pj's and came out sat on the bed.  
  
" Darien?" She asked  
  
" Yes?" He asked her  
  
"Could you sleep in my bed tonight and hold me?" she asked him  
  
" Are you sure that you want that Serena?" he asked her as he laid on the bed with her.  
  
" Yes I want that." She told him and then kissed him  
  
After the kiss Darien and Serena snuggled in to each other and after sometime they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
When morning came Serena was still in Darien's arms. When she woke up she looked up and saw that Darien was awake and looking down at her.  
  
" Hay sweet stuff how did you sleep last night?" He asked her.  
  
" It was peaceful and wonderful because I was in your arms." She said to him  
  
" Well I don't want to let you go but, I think we should get up before your brothers come in and catch us like this." He said in to her hair loving the way it smelled. * Just like roses* he thought (ok I love the smell of roses) Then there were 4 knocks on her door.  
  
" Sere I know that you told us not to disturbed but me and Andy are hungry. Could you make us breakfast? Please?" Sammy asked through the door that was locked.  
  
" Ok I will make breakfast. Sammy just give me 5 minutes ok." Said Serena as she left the bed and stretched her arms and got dressed.  
  
" Thanks Serena you're the best" Sammy said and ran down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok that is the next chapter. Hope u people like it. Sorry that it took more than a week bye-bye ^_^Moon-Dragon 1288~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thank you for readin 


	6. breakfest and the beach

FRIENDS 2 LOVERS  
CHAPTER 6  
BY Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*~ I don't own sailor moon I just wanted to make a story. So please don't give me trouble. Oh and thanks to all the people who have been sending me e- mails telling me how much they like my story, and sorry for all the mistakes. ~*~  
  
~*~ Last time ~*~  
  
l l l l l v l l l v  
  
When morning came Serena was still in Darien's arms. When she woke up she looked up and saw that Darien was awake and looking down at her.  
  
" Hay sweet stuff how did you sleep last night?" He asked her.  
  
" It was peaceful and wonderful because I was in your arms." She said to him  
  
" Well I don't want to let you go but, I think we should get up before your brothers come in and catch us like this." He said in to her hair loving the way it smelled. * Just like roses* he thought (ok I love the smell of roses) Then there were 4 knocks on her door.  
  
" Sere I know that you told us not to disturbed but me and Andy are hungry. Could you make us breakfast? Please?" Sammy asked through the door that was locked.  
  
" Ok I will make breakfast. Sammy just give me 5 minutes ok." Said Serena as she left the bed and stretched her arms and got dressed.  
  
" Thanks Serena you're the best" Sammy said and ran down stairs.  
  
~*~ On to chapter 6 ^_^~*~  
  
After getting dressed Serena and Darien went down stairs to the kitchen so that Serena could cook the meal that her two brothers wanted.  
  
" Ok what do you two want this morning" She asked them  
  
" I want some eggs, bacon, toast, and some hash browns." Sammy told Serena.  
  
" NO make some pancakes with strawberry jam and whipped cream." Said Andrew.  
  
" NO make mine Ser please." Sammy said as he stud up and begged Serena.  
  
" NO come on Serena make mine. It been a long time since you make pancakes." Stated Andrew.  
  
" You lier she made that last week." Sammy yelled at his brother.  
  
" Yeah that's my point. She made it last week. That was a long time ago." Andrew said.  
  
While the two brothers were arguing over what they wanted Serena went next to Darien and asked:  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" How about some coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs and some toast?" He asked her.  
  
" Then that's what I will make." She said and went over to the refrigerator and got the things that she needed to make the meal. When she was done she set the food on the table. She went to her to brothers that were still fighting over what they wanted that they didn't notice that she had started to cook or that she was done cooking.  
  
" If you two want to eat go ahead, but if you are going to fight take in outside now." She yelled at them. Then sat down and put the food that she wanted on her plate started to eat. Darien fallowed what she did. All the while Sammy and Andrew stared at the couple shocked.  
  
" Uh when did you cook Ser?" Asked Andrew. Serena lifted her head and looked at him in a funny way.  
  
" When you two were fighting over the meal." She stated and went back to eating.  
  
After she said that Sammy and Andrew blushed and then got the food that they wanted. When the four were done Serena made Sammy and Andrew wash the dirty the dishes. Since they were the last to finish, and also for fighting at the table. While Sammy and Andrew were in the kitchen, Serena and Darien went to the living room and watch some TV.  
  
" What do you want to watch?" Asked Darien.  
  
" I don't know how about (Put in ur favorite show in the world)." Serena said as he laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
As the morning went on Serena and Darien decided to got to the beach for a swim. The thing was that Sammy and Andrew wanted to go with to make sure that nothing happened to the mother to be. When they got there each one of them went to a changing room and put on their bathing suits. Andrew had on some orange shorts with flames on them. Sammy had on some Hawaiian blue shorts. Darien had on so black shorts that had a dragon on them (I had to put the dragon in there some how :D). Then came out Serena in her pink bikini that had some sparkles on it. When Sammy and Andrew saw what she was wearing they went over and put a towel over her.  
  
" Serena what on earth are you wearing?" Asked Andrew glaring at each man that walked by.  
  
" Yeah Serena couldn't you of picked out some other bathing suit that doesn't so to much skin?" Asked Sammy.  
  
" Guys I want to have FUN with my boyfriend and I don't want you to to embarrass me ok." She said as the took the towel off and went over to Darien who drooling over what Serena was wearing.'  
  
" Come on Darien lets have fun." She said as she dragged him in to the water. Darien's body was working but his brain wasn't. When they got to the shoreline and the water touched there feet was when Darien cam back to reality.  
  
~*~ Well that were I'm going to stop to day hope that you people liked it. ~*~  
  
Moon-Dragon 1288 


	7. chapter 7

Friends to Lovers Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*~ Sorry to all the people that like this story. I noe its been a long time so here I am updating. So please hate me. Ok here we go I don't sailor moon I'm just a huge fan. ~*~  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
" Guys I want to have FUN with my boyfriend and I don't want you to embarrass me ok." She said as the took the towel off and went over to Darien who drooling over what Serena was wearing.'  
  
" Come on Darien lets have fun." She said as she dragged him in to the water. Darien's body was working but his brain wasn't. When they got to the shoreline and the water touched there feet was when Darien cam back to reality.  
  
~*~ Chapter 7~*~  
  
When came back he noticed that he was all most wet. He looked around and saw that Serena was dragging him further into the water. He let go of Serena's hand and crept up behind her, and picked her up and ran further in the water.  
  
" Darien let me down." She screamed at him  
  
" You sure u want that?" He asked with a huge grin on his face  
  
" Yes now let me down." She said  
  
" What ever you want Serena." Was what Darien said before he dropped her in to the ocean.  
  
When Serena came up for air she saw that Darien was laughing at her. Her hair stuck to her body. That was when she tackled Darien and made him fall in to the water. That was the beginning of the water fight that would last and hour before Serena got to hungry to splash Darien.  
  
" Darien I'm hungry lets go and get something to eat." Was all that she said before she jumped in to Darien's.  
  
" Carry me please." Said Serena in to her lover's ear  
  
" ok but stay still." Said Darien as he walked to the sandy beach and dropped Serena on her towel before he got his.  
  
They decided to get some hotdogs and sodas for the whole group. After spend the whole day at the beach they went back home. Serena asked Darien if he wanted to do something that night.  
  
" Yea why don't we go and see the movie Timeline." Darien told Serena.  
  
" Ok that movie looks good." She told him  
  
" Bye Sammy! Bye Andy!" Serena yelled as she was getting her coat  
  
"Where are you going Serena?" Andrew asked with his mouth full of ice cream.  
  
" The movies." Was all that Darien said before he shut the door and walked Serena to his car and got in.  
  
When they got to the movie theater they paid for the movie and looked for a couple of sets and sat down. The good thing was that that theater was almost empty. By the middle of the movie Darien turned to see that his beloved bunny was asleep next to him. Darien decided to wake her up.  
  
" Serena wake up." Darien said as he shook her. When Serena woke she stirred a little and finally woke up.  
  
" Oh is the movie over?" she asked  
  
"No you just fell asleep." Was all he said before he ticked her up and carried her to the car. When Darien got to his apartment he laid her down on his bed. A couple of hours later Serena woke up and found Darien watching TV in his living room. She went over and laid down next to him and watched so TV til they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	8. chap 8 or 9

Friends to Lovers  
Chapter 8  
Moon-dragon 1288  
  
~*~ Well ok here's the next chappy. Well I don't own sailor moon. I'm just a fan.  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
" Oh is the movie over?" she asked  
  
"No you just fell asleep." Was all he said before he ticked her up and carried her to the car. When Darien got to his apartment he laid her down on his bed. A couple of hours later Serena woke up and found Darien watching TV in his living room. She went over and laid down next to him and watched so TV till they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~ Chappy 7? ~*~  
  
Then next morning when Serena woke up she looked around and saw Darien with his month snoring quietly. Serena got an idea. She pinched his nose and watched, as he would stir to get the intruder off his nose. After like a minute she took her hand off and kissed him. When Darien woke he responded to the kiss. When Serena felt him respond she backed way. And said: " Good morning." " Good morning and thank you for the good morning kiss. You should do that more often." Was he said before he moved to get a shower. Serena cooked breakfast for both of them while Darien was showering.  
  
~*~ 2 months has passed~*~ (Sorry but I fell like the story isn't moving so were to months in the future.)  
  
The time passed so quickly that no one noticed that Serena was showing, except her and her brothers and of course Darien. One day while walking from the doctors Serena felt like someone was watching her. Serena turned around and saw nothing, so she kept walking. When she was getting to her house she felt that felling again but this time when she went to turn around she was held in place. " Hello my little moon child." Said the voice from behind. When Serena heard that she know who it was who was behind her. It was Diamond. " What are you doing here Diamond?" Was the only thing that she asked. " Oh nothing my love just wanted to see how my baby was doing." Was what he said before dragged her into his car. " DIAMOND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LEFT ME OUT OF HERE!!" Serena screamed and struggled to get out of the car as Diamond pushed her into his car. Serena was pounding on the Door to get out. When she was in the car he shut the door and went to the other side and got in. " You're coming with me. I know that Darien isn't home I have been watching you Serena. And I noticed that you're carrying a child in you. Who's is it?" He asked her as he drove across town. " It none of your business who's child I'm carryi1ng." Was what Serena said to him. " Oh, but you better tell or I'll make sure that you lose that bundle of joy." Was the only thing he said before taking out a gun. " You wouldn't kill me if I was carrying you son would you?" Was the only thing she said before trying to get the gun from his hands. " Let go!!" Diamond said as he struggled to get the gun and mange the car at the same time. Serena was pushed the to side of her door. When she was pushed she hit her stomach. She felt a little pain but what most worried her was the gun in Diamonds hands at the Monet. While Diamond steady the car. Once again Serena jumped on Diamond to get the gun BOOM Was the sound that was heard as a shot was shot and the car went into a tree with Serena and Diamond.  
When the ambulance came Serena was bleeding from her head and her stomach.  
  
~*~ Hospital~*~  
  
When Darien came in to the hospital he saw that Sammy and Andrew were already there. Both brothers were crying. Darien was in school when he got the call that his girlfriend was in a car ancient. Darien must of broke half a dozen laws getting to the hospital. " What happened?" asked a really worried Darien." Serena was in an ancient with." Sammy could not finish what he was going to say. " With?" Darien asked getting a feeling that he did not was to know the name of the person. " With diamond!" Yelled Andrew " How can that be?" Asked Darien " We don't know. All we know is that she is in the Er." Was the only thing before a doctor came " Who's the boyfriend or husband?" asked the doctor to the" I am doctor." Darien said as he walked over to him " I'm sorry to say but she lost the baby when the bullet hit her stomach other than that she is all right. I'm sorry about your lose." Was all the doctor said before he walked away. When Darien got the news he bust out in tears and cried. He went over to the two bothers and told them what the doctor had just told him. After two hours Darien got the ok to go into Serena's room and see her. When he walked in he saw that she was staring to wake up. " Serena honey." Was what Darien said before she woke up and looked at him and started to cry. " H-he t-t-t-took me into h-h-his car and d-drove me some where." Was all she said Darien kept quiet " H-he t-took o-out a g-gun and I tried t-to t-take it out of h-his h-h- hands and a s-s-shot was f-fired t-then all I can r-remember was waking up here." "Sshh its ok." As he took her in to his arms was all he could to comfort her. " Serena honey." " Yea." " I have bad news." "W-w-w-what are you talking about?" " Serena we lost the baby." "NNNNNOOOO!!" Was all that she could say before crying into her lover's arms. " It seems that the bullet hit your stomach and killed the baby." When Darien said that he also cried for the baby that was killed by a mad man. " What happened to diamond?" She asked " He was killed when the car hit the tree." After he said that Darien and Serena didn't talk for a long while. ~~~~~~~~~ I know I know a sad chapter but I had to have something happen maybe the next chapter will be my last.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~ Moon-Dragon 1288~*~ 


	9. the trip

FRIENDS TO LOVERS MOON-DRAGON 1288  
  
~*~ WOW ALL OF YOU PEOPLE LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE LOVED IT. I KNOE THAT IT WAS A SAD CHAPTER BUT THAT WAS THE SURPRISE. DO ALL YOU WANT ANOTHER SURPRISE? JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE AND IF YOU PEOPLE DECIDED THAT U WANT ONE I'LL PUT IT IN THE STORY. WELL I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON I'M JUST A HUGE FAN.  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 9~*~  
  
After the news that Serena had gotten from Darien she was down for the west of the day. Sammy and Andrew were by her side the whole time and won't let anyone see her. Darien was in the same mood as Serena. He couldn't believe that Serena had lost the baby to an evil man that was jealous of what he had lost. After a couple of hours Darien came in with a police officer and asked Serena to tell them what happened. They ask who was the person who had kidnapped her and all that stuff.  
  
~*~ 2 weeks after the crash~*~  
Serena still mopped around the house but was doing better. She was still sad when he old friends asked her what happened. Darien moved in with her and tried to cheer her up. Sammy and Andrew gave Serena her space and started doing some of the work around the house.  
It was 9 pm and Darien had something cooking up in his mind. He had been planning this for the last week. He was asking Sammy and Andrew all the things that Serena liked and all her favorite foods. When he was done all he had to do what to tell her that they were going on a trip to the mountains.  
"Serena can I talk to you?" Asked a nervous Darien from his sitting position on the couch  
"Sure Dar." Serena said as she walked over to him and sat next to him  
"Serena how would you like to got to the Mountains and staying in a cabin by a lake?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Serena to being he close to him.  
"I'd love that ssssoooo much Darien! When are we going? And most important are Sammy and Andrew coming?" Serena asked her boyfriend.  
"We are going tonight as soon your packed. And no your brothers aren't coming along." Darien said but he was talking to air because when he finished Serena wasn't next to him. She was packing and in was done in 10 minutes.  
  
~*~ I'm goin to stop here on well I noe its short but I want to let you ppl c if I continue~*~  
Moon-Dragon 1288 


	10. will u marry me?

~*~ hi all of you out there that like my story well here's the next chapter and might be the last one also I don't know yet so. I don't own sailor moon I'm just a huge fan. So I don't want any trouble.~*~  
  
~*~ FRIENDS TO LOVERS CHAP 10~*~  
~*~ MOON-DRAGON 1288~*~  
  
~*~ LAST TIME~*~ Sure Dar." Serena said as she walked over to him and sat next to him  
"Serena how would you like to got to the Mountains and staying in a cabin by a lake?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Serena to being he close to him.  
"I'd love that ssssoooo much Darien! When are we going? And most important are Sammy and Andrew coming?" Serena asked her boyfriend.  
"We are going tonight as soon your packed. And no your brothers aren't coming along." Darien said but he was talking to air because when he finished Serena wasn't next to him. She was packing and in was done in 10 minutes.  
  
~*~ CHAPTER 10~*~  
  
After Serena and Darien were packed and had said good-bye to Serena's brother they were on their way to the woods to enjoy their time together. It was around noon when the couple got to the cabin that was waiting for them. Serena had fallen asleep on the way there. When Darien parked the car he looked over at Serena and deciding not to wake her up he picked her up bridal style. He got the keys to the cabin door and opened it. Has he inside the cabin then he went to the bedroom and laid down his angel. After he covered her up with a blanket he went to the car and unloaded all the things that were in the trunk. After Darien was all done unpacking he went to were Serena was sleeping and just looked at her. He pulled out a box and looked at and wandered if he was ready to do what he was going to do. As he opened the box he looked at the engagement ring that he had picked out for Serena. The engagement ring is a gold ring with two diamonds on it. One to how Darien and one to show Serena. He put away the ring and laid down next to his girlfriend. He put his arm around her and went to sleep.  
After a couple of hours went by Serena was the first one to wake up and notice that she was in a bed in a strange room. Then she remembered that she and Darien were going to the cabin in the woods to get way. She looked over to her side and saw that Darien was sleeping next to her. As she stared at his face and couldn't help but smile because he had a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. She bent down and started to kiss him. That was when Darien's eyes shot open and started to kiss Serena.  
"Hi hunny." Was all Serena said before she went back to kiss Darien. Could not say nothing because he was getting the best kiss that he had ever gotten. After 5 minutes Darien and Serena had to break the kiss because they ran out of air. They panted and panted for a while until.  
"Serena I have a question to ask you." Darien said as he got up and started to walk back and forth in the room.  
"Ok tell me." Was what Serena said as he sat up on the bed.  
"Serena?" Darien asked and stopped walking  
"Yes?" She answered  
"W-w-well....y-you...marry me?" Darien asked all nervous at his girlfriend and pulled out the ring that was in his pocket. Serena was speechless. She could not say anything for a minute.  
"DARIEND OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" She screamed and jumped in to his arms and kissed like there was not tomorrow.  
"You will?" Darien asked  
"Of course" She stated to him with a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh Serena you have just made me the happiest man on this earth!" Darien said as he put the diamond ring on Serena's finger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How did you like this chapter? Well next chapter is Going to he the last one. And then I might write and new Sailor Moon story~~~~~~~~~  
Moon-Dragon 1288 


	11. NO CHAPTER JUST A NOTE

~*~ well this might be the last chapter of this story then I have to finish the DBZ story. Then I'll start an Inuyasha story. Then I'll make another story. Well I don't own Sailor Moon I'm just a huge fan. So please don't sue me!! I beg you!!~*~  
  
SORRY BUT I'M NOT GOIN TO FIMISH THIS STORY. SO SORRY TO ALL THAT LIKED IT AND YOUR WELCOME TO ALL THAT HATED IT!!!! 


	12. THE END! THE WEDDING!

Friends to Lovers Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*` Ok I don't care what you people think about my story. I meant he ones that hate it. If you really don't like it don't read it!! I have people that like them and that sll that counts. SO I don't own sailor moon I'm just a huge fan.  
  
LAST Time  
arms and kissed like there was not tomorrow.  
"You will?" Darien asked  
"Of course" She stated to him with a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh Serena you have just made me the happiest man on this earth!" Darien said as he put the diamond ring on Serena's finger.  
  
"W-w-well....y-you...marry me?" Darien asked all nervous at his girlfriend and pulled out the ring that was in his pocket. Serena was speechless. She could not say anything for a minute.  
"DARIEND OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" She screamed and jumped in to his  
  
~*~ Chapter 11~*~ ~*~ Final Chapter~*~  
  
It was the day that everyone had been waiting for the day that Serena and Darien would become husband and wife. Serena was Had been waiting of this day for months. She had planned her wedding the day that she and Darien had return from the mountains. She decided to hold the wedding outside. It was June and Serena and Darin have been waiting for this day for four months. Serena had planned for Andrew to walk her down while Sammy was Darien's best man. She picked me friend Molly to be her maid of honor. It was time for the wedding and Serena was in her room getting ready. Her dress was long and had a very long train. It had short sleeves the front of the dress had a v-neck. On her head was a small crown that had her Vail..  
  
"Its time Sere." Said Andrew and took her by the hand. "I'm Nervous Andrew." Was the first things that Serena had said since they left the room. "Don't worry you'll be a great wife to Darien, and he'll be a good husband to you." He brother told her. They were getting closer to the Arch that they had to walk throw. As soon as the guest saw her they all stud up and smile. The wedding march started. Serena and Andrew walked to where Darien and Sammy were standing. Darien was wearing a simple tux that had a red rose pinned to it. Sammy had the same thing on. Darien was standing at the alter. Waiting for Serena to walk up to him. When he saw her all he could do was stare. He couldn't believe that she was going to be his wife in a matter of minutes. As Serena got closer to the alter she became calm and couldn't wait for the ministers words to start. It was time for Serena and Darien to say there vows. "DO you Darien take Serena lothal (how do you spell that?) wedded husband? Throw sickness and in health? Till death do part?" the minister asked. (I really don't what eh minister says so sorry) "I do." Said Darien "Do you Serena take Darien to be you lothal wedded husband? Throw sickness and in health? Till death do you part?  
"I do" Said Serena  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." That was the moment that Serena and Darien were waiting for. The moment that Serena and Darien were a married couple. The moment where they could start a new life together.  
The end.  
  
~*~ well I'm done! I might go back and redo some of the chapters later.~*~ 


End file.
